


A Lesson in Cooking

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: Cooking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe attempts to teach Sibella how to cook. Chaos ensues. Short Phoebella drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Cooking

Sibella stared at the kitchen counter fearfully.

  “I don’t know, Phoebe… I’ve never really done this before.”

Phoebe turned around, her apron already on, her hands and cheeks covered with flour.

She looked adorable, and Sibella couldn’t resist the smile on her face.

  “Oh, come on, Sibs,” said the brunette, grabbing her hands and giving her an apron, “I know you can do this.”

Sibella sighed, and reluctantly put on the apron, and tied her hair up.

Phoebe was already preparing whatever it was they were making, and Sibella watched, hoping that maybe Phoebe would become so invested in making the dish that she would forget that Sibella was here and not ask her to help.

But that was not the case.

  “Here,” Phoebe shoved a carton of eggs at the blonde, “Can you crack those for me?”

Sibella nodded hesitantly.

She went to the sink, and cracked open the eggs for Phoebe.

Upon seeing that Sibella had done what she had asked her to do, the brunette beamed at her.

  “See, you’re getting the hang of this?” she said smiling.

The blonde smiled too, just because Phoebe looked so happy and like she was having so much fun.

Suddenly, the blonde got an idea. Phoebe now looked too focused, too serious on whatever the heck she was making, so Sibella decided to have a little fun with her.

She took a handful of flour from the container, and threw it at Phoebe’s face, laughing as she did so.

It hit the brunette’s face and for a moment, Phoebe was stunned before she burst out into laughter.

She then threw a handful of sugar at the blonde in retaliation.

The blonde shrieked and grabbed more flour, but the sugar got into her hair anyways.

They kept throwing food at each other until they were doubled over on the floor, laughing and kissing each other.

Sibella glanced at Phoebe, whose face was scrunched up and red from laughing so hard.

  “I guess we’re not going to make this, huh?” she asked.

Phoebe looked over at her and grinned. “You did this on purpose,” she said laughing, “You didn’t want to cook anyways.”

  “No, I didn’t… this was a better alternative,” said the blonde smiling.

Phoebe leaned over and kissed Sibella, while the blonde giggled.

  “Next time we’re actually going to try to cook something,” whispered Phoebe.

Sibella just nodded, “Mhm, if you say so.”

The blonde grinned and they dissolved into laughter once more.


End file.
